The Snow and Fire
by powerponies101
Summary: Fireheart always Loved Thunderclan His new home. But when Yellowfang Gets a new prophcey, He and his sister must stop this new threat.Who is his sister? Is she a kittypet or a Shadow clan Warrior? Find out in this Warrior story 'Snow and Fire'
1. I miss you,Snowflake

The stars were silent as a tom with a fire-like coat looked up at them

"I miss you so much,Snowflake." He muttered under his breath

_Flashback_

"Rusty meet your sister,Snowflake." said a ginger coat she-cat named Ginger

"She looks much tinier then what I thought she would be." said a younger cat

"She is a runt, a kit who is weaker then the rest of the litter." Ginger mewed

"Will you reject her?" Rusty asked with a curious look

"No little one, She has Something in there." Ginger meowed with her voice that sounded like silk as she rocked his little sister to sleep.

_Flashback end_

Fireheart shook his.

"I'm a Thunderclan Warrior now, I must stop living in the past." Fireheart growled under his breath

But deep down inside, He missed his little sister

"Starclan, I seek your words." He mewed

Then a Grey pelt tom padded through the Bushes

"Fireheart, What's Wrong?" the tom mewed

"It's noting,Greystripe,really." Fireheart said with a reassuring purr

"Are you sure, cause every time We see kits being born in the clan,You look like somecat killed Bluestar."Greystripe Mewed

"Just missing someone." The fire coated tom mewed

_"Great lie, telling you friend how you ,Really smooth Mouse-Brain" _He thought

"Well, If you need anything, I'm Here for you." Greystripe Reassured

"Thanks,Grey_paw_." Fireheart said with a Teasing meow

"Whatever." Mewed the Grey tom

"Now Let's go get somthing to eat before Sandpaw eats it all." said Fireheart as he leaped onto his paws and raced off to the camp"Race you." He yowled back behind his shoulder.

"No fair,I was not born in Windclan." Greystripe Yowled back

_"Somehow I feel Like I'm Going to meet Snowflake Real soon."_ He Thought to himself as the two raced off into camp

* * *

**Ok so Read and Review and If some warriors fans are wondering this is after ****_Into the wild_**** But before ****_Fire and Ice_**** hope you like it**


	2. Meeting Thunderclan patrol

_(Snowflake POV) _

I woke up from my afternoon nap

"Same food,same house,same day" I mumbled under my breath.I always liked my household life,but can I just have a normal life? Out where it is wild and free. I would give my household life for that.

I walked out to the my owner's garden.I jump up to my favorite spot on the ,my friend,Liea,came up to me. "Miss your brother?" She mewed.I have just gotten word that my brother,Rusty,got out.I looked at her like I lost a member of my family."Yea." I said as I stared out to the forest. "I'm sure He is happy with his new life." She purred as she licked her paw. "Yea,but he doesn't know how to live that and Dad knew." I said as Stared into her greenish-yellow eyes. My mom and dad had a clan life before they were kitty pets. My siblings and I always thought that I was an old cats tale.

"I'm going to take a look around to see if Rusty is there." I said as stood up, ready to jump down to the forest floor. The forest turned to silver as the moon was uncovered by the chirped with their lovely owl hotted that shattered the song,but the crickets kept on playing. " Alright,But be careful." She mewed as she padded away towards her home, Meowing ' Teardrops on my guitar'. I rolled my eyes and jumped down. The grass floor was wet with dew as I padded towards the forest,unknowing what is about to happen. I stood at entrance." I need to find Rusty." I said to myself " He could be cold,wet and hungry."

* * *

Meanwhile

"This is so good,Greystripe." Fireheart said

"I know, right!" Greystripe mewed as he licked his lips."Come on,Let's do border patorl around the twoleg place."

* * *

I walked steadily as the leaves crunched underneath my paws."Rusty?" I said as I walked past the trees. Then,I heard rustling noise near a bush. "Rusty?" I said as I walked towards the bush(nightmare for manny in Ice age3 ) Then suddenly a black figure rushed at me and pinned me down. I tried to break free,but couldn't. Then when I opened my eyes, I saw a Flame-colored pelt tom, Staring into my blue eyes. His emerald eyes were filled with rage. Even though I was a Runt and 3 months old, I still know how to fight. " How did you get here?" The tom demanded. " I'm looking for my brother, got out of his household and I'm looking for him." I mewed pitifully as I stared into his emerald eyes. The tom got off of me and said "It is not safe in the woods at this time of night at your age,you must come with me." I nodded,hoping that he knew where my brother was. Deeper in the forest we went. Then came a Grey tom." Who is this." He growled when he spotted me. I hided behind The flame-colored tom. He whispered something into the his eyes turned wide. He looked at me,then at the other tom,then back at me."Alright then." He purred,which I was surprise."Let's take you back to camp."

* * *

**Okay,I do not own 'teardrops on my guitar', Ice age 3,or warriors.I own my O.C. I added my own cat,Leia,into this. Please R&R**


End file.
